Anime Guys x reader
by Lilharly02
Summary: anime guy x reader


Y/n sat there as she watch fairytail be attacked by a hidden figure. The figure worked around them picking them off one by one. The only reason she wasnt helping was because she was tied up. Tears started to fall as she seen natsu, gray, gajeel, and laxus in front of her "please...just let it take me" I say "you think we would let someone beat us and take you" laxus said as he looked at me "your our family we would die for you" natsu said as he and gajeel did a combined attack. They were both attacked as all 4 of them fell to the floor. Erza was trying to get as she got hit and screamed in pain. All I heard was erza,levi, and Lucy screaming in pain as I seen the figure go near wendy "you stay away from her" you yell as the figure smirked "but queen you wouldn't be this friendly with such peasants" the figure said as he appeared "please queen come back to me" he said as he walked to me and laxus punched him as the guy kicked laxus in the face. "You wouldn't love a week man" he said "sing me your song" he added as his crystal blue eyes chnaged into neon pink ones. "My song" I say

Fake faces hiding everywhere

Made up, makeup, made up stares

To hide their stolen air

Don't look too close, don't you dare

Stupid seems to be in the air, in my air, everywhere

He looked so happy as I continued

Blameless I'll shatter through the glare

Make it, take it, they won't share

I can't fake it, I'll just make it on my own (on my own)

I can't blame them, I'll just maim them on my throne (on my throne)

I can't fake it, I'll just make it on my own

I can't blame them, I just got to get to my throne

I was let out of ropes as I got up

I am the latest colors, I sing the newest songs

I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along

I am the latest colors, I stand above my throne

Waiting for an invite to never come along

I am the latest colors, I sing the newest songs

I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along

I am the latest colors, I hate the newest songs

I can't stand the lyrics, I'd never sing along

I'll never sing along...

Laxus looked at me with a shocked looked as he tried to get up again but was knocked down

Trade places, staggered truth or dare

Only ask it if you care

Trace back to all the millionaires

Snake oil traders, no one shares

Soulless and stealing what they dare

Hold your deck to your chest

Faceless nobody is your friend

Make it, take it, they won't share

Your eyes changed to neon yellow as your outfit slowly changed to a black dress that proofed out

I can't fake it, I'll just make it on my own (on my own)

I can't blame them, I'll just maim them on my throne (on my throne)

I can't fake it, I'll just make it on my own (on my own)

I can't blame them, I just got to get to my throne

I am the latest colors, I sing the newest songs

I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along

I am the latest colors, I hate the newest songs

I can't stand the lyrics, I'd never sing along

I'll never sing along...

(On my own)

(On my throne)

(On my own)

(Get to my throne)

You grabbed the figures hand as you smiled at him laxus looked shocked as your smile turned into a smirk as your outfit changed into pants and t-shirt. You kicked him in the throat and punched his face as he fell. You put your right hand to your side as neon blue lighting fire appeared you smiled sweetly as you let it fall onto the guy.

I am the latest colors, I sing the newest songs

I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along

I am the latest colors, I stand above my throne

Waiting for an invite to never come along

I am the latest colors, I sing the newest songs

I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along

I am the latest colors, I hate the newest songs

I can't stand the lyrics, I'd never sing along

I'll never sing along

I can't fake it, I'll just make it on my own

I'll never sing along

I can't blame them, I'll just maim them on my throne

I'll never sing along

I can't fake it, I'll just make it on my own

I'll never sing along

I can't blame them, I've just got to get to my throne, get to my throne

You stood there as your eyes changed back "queen?" you heard as you looked at laxus. "Queen of hell" I say as I sighed "I'll protect everyone but for now let's get everyone healed" I say as neon green lights appeared around everyone as they woke up and forgot everything expect laxus "I love you" I say as he smiled and kissed him head "I love you too"


End file.
